Secret Talent
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Ryoma is a famous singer in America, but refuses to Identify or Show himself on TV. When he moves to Japan, he goes to a special school for music students. No one knows he's the singer everyone's been talking about... yet. Royal Pair
1. Chapter 1

A/N: BEFORE REDING THIS, I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THE MUSIC FIRST!

Alchemy - Angle Beats  
Download/listen: http:/www./audio/xHibG5hu/Girls_Dead_Monster_-_Alchemy_.htm

^^ Please enjoy~~

* * *

.

.

Chapter one:

.

"The next song will be ALCHEMY, sung by no other than Vince!" The crowd cheered their lungs out as the music played.

_mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau__  
__demo ironna mono ga atashi o oikondeku__  
__ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue__  
__zenbu daiji na mono na no ni__  
__ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabeteiko__  
__sou iu shikouteishi bakari tokui ni natta_

_aruitekita michi furikaeru to__  
__iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo__  
__fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku__  
__sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo_

_mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou__  
__demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou__  
__atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da__  
__ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou__  
__zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka?_

_bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou__  
__kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo__  
__dare kara mo wasurerareta you na__  
__kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo_

_ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o miseteyaru__  
__jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei e_

_aruitekita michi furikaeranai__  
__iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume__  
__fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku__  
__sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo__  
__miseru yo (3x)_

"Awesome job Ryoma!" Kevin ran up to Ryoma with a water bottle full of grape ponta.

"hnn…" Ryoma rolled his eyes grabbing the bottle and curiously eyed his manager.

"Don't worry, its Ponta." Kevin re-assured him, watching him take a sip from the bottle.

"So, what's next?" Ryoma asked burping loudly. Kevin scrunched his nose but looked through the folders.

"You have… A live interview for the Radio."

"Ugh…" Ryoma grumbled and started to pack his guitars into his bag. He had both the Electric and the acoustic, but he wasn't found of the base guitar.

Ryoma huffed, flinging both his guitars on either side of his shoulders. Ryoma was still a freshman in High school (_I'm going to be using the American system… So there will be 4 years in High School_) but was very talented in music. He started guitar at the age of 4 and singing just came naturally. Ryoma's parents died in a car accident when he was 7 and was now adopted by his cousin who was just a couple of years older than him.

"Hey… Kevin…" As soon as the two got into Ryoma's car, Ryoma looked hesitant.

"Yeah Ryo?" Kevin cocked his head sideways, wondering about what he was going to say.

"If I went to Japan, would you come with me?" Ryoma lowered his head and observed the car mat under his shoes.

"Yeah" Ryoma blinked at the un-hesitant answer.

"You'd go with me just like that?"

"Yeah, but why did you ask?" Kevin eyed Ryoma.

"Well, you know how my cousin needs to go to college?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, she wants to go to a college in Japan, and I've always wanted to go to japan so…" Ryoma smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh… Okay, when's she leaving?" Kevin asked, curious.

"Tomorrow." Ryoma sipped his ponta again and prepared for impact on his ears which came in… 3…2…1…

"TOMORROW? RYOMA YOU FREAK! I GOTTA GET HOME AND PACK!" Ryoma told his driver to drop Kevin off his complex and he went to meet with his cousin.

-Japan-

'_Vince has suddenly told the media that he will no longer be appearing in America but will now move onto Japan. Please stay tuned for our news on Justin Beiber—' _ A red-head bounced over to where his boyfriend was and squealed.

"Ne, ne~ Fujiko~ Oishi~~ Vince is coming to Japan!" the red-head couldn't refrain himself from jumping up and down.

"Maaa… Calm down Eiji, we don't even know which part of Japan he's coming to…" Fuji smiled one of his usual smiles and looked at Oishi. "Right"

"Um… yeah… Eiji calm down…" Oishi wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist and nuzzled his cheeks on Eiji's neck. Eiji blushed furiously.

"NO PDA (personal display of affection) IN SCHOOL!" Another voice boomed across the hallway of the school.

"maaa, maaa Tezuka," Fuji chuckled and turned his back against his friends and opened his eyes revealing 2 dangerous blue orbs. 'I will find out Vince's true Identity…' He mentally added to himself.

* * *

.

.

A/N: I know this is short, but I just wanted to see if I should continue this or not.  
So... This would kinda of be... a preview? ^^ hehe

Depending on the amount of reviews, I'll continue this. ^^ Thanx lahh ^^  
ahhh and before I forget, you may also vote =

Pillar pair -TezuRyo

Thrillar pair - FujiRyo

Neko pair - Eiji Ryo

MomoRyo

Royal Pair - AtoRyo

.

-Ueki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
The song I'll use for this chapter is called:

Song: Answer Song  
From the Anime: Angel Beats

You can get the songs from this website: .org/tracker/ but in the Search thing you need to type in the name of the Anime ^^ hehe

* * *

Musical Talent Characters Posses:

- Fuji = Vocal  
- Tezuka = Vocal  
- Inui = Keyboard  
- Kaido = Keyboard  
- Eiji = Base Guitar  
- Oishi = Base Guitar  
- Takeshi = Drums  
- Momoshiro = Drums  
- Atobe = Guitar - Acoustic only

*Ryoma = Guitar, Acoustic and Electric, and singing.

*Kevin = ... Nothing so far...

* * *

Anyhooo… Enjoy nya 3

"Principal, the new students are here to talk to you." A middle aged woman peaked into the office and informed the principal.

"Ahh, yes, please let them in." The principal stood up and walked over to the couch that was in front of his desk and sat comfortably. The secretary nodded and motioned for the boys to come in.

"Hello, so you must be Echizen and Smith, please take a seat." The two boys nodded and sat down facing their new Principal.

"I'm sorry, but before I put you in a class, I need to know what your level is, so…" But Kevin interrupted the man sitting before him.

"Yeah, but that's what we need to talk to you about." Keven looked at Ryoma only to find him dozing off. Kevin dislocated his jaw for a while but recovered quickly. "You see… Ryoma is actually the singer 'Vince'." Now it was the principal who was lost his jaw. That kid? Vince?

"And…"

"And I don't want anyone to find out about this because… I want to live a quiet life." Ryoma was awake now and was eyeing the principal.

"So you're… really Vince?" The principal blabbed and Ryoma nodded. "Do you think you can sing for me though? I still don't know how you'll sound live." The principal cleared his voice but a shade of pink could be seen out of embarrassment.

"But Vince always sings livmmmmffm!" Ryoma slammed his palm onto his manager's mouth and sighed.

"I just need to play for you right?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow looking for any sign of confirmation. When he got the nod he needed, he took out his electric guitar and tuned.

'hm… he tunes by ear I see…' The man thought to himself observing the young singer in front of him.

"Alright, this is my newest song. I call it, Answer Song" Ryoma plugged the guitar in the amp and started to strum his guitar.

_taoresou da mou nanjikan gitaa hiite utatte nda_

_demo nakanaka ashi o tometemoraenai_

_nara sakendeyaru hito no kunou o ikiteiku riyuu o_

_dakedo kono atashi ja okogamashii sou omotchau yo_

_ima mo kikoeru sono utagoe wa setsunaku mo chikarazuyoku_

_soko made atashi ni utaenai yo toosugite tsukamenai_

_itsu no ma ni ka butai no ue ni tatteta domannaka_

_hirogaru shikai kankyaku bakari uzumoreteshimaisou nigero!_

_shiirudo ga karamitsuite ugokenai dou shiyou_

_kore wa mou makkou kara idomu shika nai_

_utaidashi wa tochitchatta kedo B mero kara ochitsuitekita_

_ato wa mi o yudanete utau yo menbaa o shinjiteru yo_

_I want to reach you_

_I want to become you_

_koe yo hazero!_

_I can sing a rainbow_

_I can sing like the gods_

_ten made jump!_

_yagate suzushii kaze ga fuiteta ase mo kawaiteta_

_hontou ni sora no ue made kichatta you da yo_

_"ima mo kikoeteru kono utagoe wa anata no koe na nda yo_

_itsuka issho ni utatte mitai na_

_sono hi o tanoshimi ni shiteru"_

_Such a voice was heard_

_Such a song was heard_

_un, utau yo_

_I shout living here_

_I shout friends here_

_sora takaku_

Ryoma strummed the last chord and sighed. Kevin imidiatly took out a bottle of Ponta and threw it at Ryoma who caught it and took a sip out of it.

"My, my… It's quite rare to come across so much talent." The principal applauded looking awed.

"thank you…" Ryoma grumbled and packed his things again. "But Kevin… He can't do anything except for… um…" Ryoma paused what he was doing and looked at his manager. "So… What can you do?" Ryoma tilted his head slightly. Kevin sweat-dropped and looked at the principle.

"Um… I… I'm just the manager…"

The principal of the famous music school didn't look pleased. His eyebrow twitched and his eyes flared slightly.

"And you thought that you'd just come here without knowing how to do… anything?" Kevin gulped at the fury whereas Ryoma glared.

"I don't like that tone Principal." All heads turned to Ryoma. "If you talk to my manager/best friend like that, you're talking to _me_ like that." Ryoma concluded simply.

'Ryoma…' Kevin thought, a warm feeling filling his soul.

The principal looked taken back, as he looked hesitant.

"I… I'm very sorry Echizen-san." He quickly fixed his already perfect tie and turned his attention to Kevin once again. "So, Smith-san, I'll place you in the beginners' class, and I want you to start on an Instrument, whereas, Echizen-san, I'd like to place you in our elite class, with the seniors and juniors." Ryoma nodded.

"But what about dorms? I hear that this school has dorms."

"Ah yes, that matter is already taken care of. Both of you will be sharing a room, although I must apologize, the only room free is in the seniors section… Will that be alright?"

"of course."

"Fine by me." Kevin grumbled.

"Well then, have fun in class." The principal smiled and the two boys walked out.

* * *

"Okay class, this is Ryoma Echizen and he'll be joining us from now on." The said boy entered the classroom with both his guitars flung on either side of his shoulder.

"Ma… Yoroshiku." Ryoma nodded his head and went to a spare seat. All 9 pairs of eyes were on their new classmate.

"So, the rest of you know what to do… so help Echizen-san here okay?"

"Hai" All of them replied not taking their eyes on the new boy with green tinted black hair.

"Then… bye!" and off went the teacher. Ryoma stared at the door expecting her to come back in, but she didn't.

"Hello Echizen." A tall boy with glasses and slightly spiky hair stood above him.

Ryoma just nodded.

"As the president of this class, I feel like it's my job to tell you how the class works. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and the class vice president is over there, his name is Atobe Keigo." Tezuka proceeded on naming everyone in the class when suddenly a red head threw himself at the startled younger.

"NYAAA! OCHIBI KAWAII!" Ryoma struggled to get free but he felt that his attempts were useless. Oishi, looking even more frantic than Ryoma was gripped Eiji's arm with more force than necessary and heaved. Tezuka suddenly became furious.

"EIJI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PDA IN CLASS?" Eiji whimpered and slowly got off the suffocating younger.

"Ryoma Echizen. Freshmen, recently moved from America, parents died in an accident, currently living with his cousin." Inui popped out of nowhere startling everyone; however Inui ignored everyone's reaction and adjusted his glasses. "Is there a reason to why there is no-more information about you?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and ignored his sempai's question.

"Inui-san… That was rude…" Fuji gripped Inui's shoulder and smiled at Inui. Fuji's eyes were open and they revealed blue orbs of pure evil. Inui mumbled to himself and started to scribble in his notebook, but turned away.

"But Fuji sempai, he's so little" Ryoma twitched. "and he looks so… I don't know… Stupid." But before Ryoma could react, someone else beat him to it.

"He doesn't look as stupid as you, you stupid peach. Fshhhh…" Kaido hissed, glaring at Momo.

"You wanna fight you stupid snake?" Momo gritted his teeth bringing a fist in front of Kaido's face.

"FSHHHH"

"Stop it right this INSTANT." Atobe barked, baring his teeth at the two bickering idiots.

"Sorry." The two said in unison.

"Anyways Echizen-kun, class time is free practice time, so you may just practice and ignore these idiots." Atobe smirked. "Welcome to class, ahn." Atobe winked and walked over to his acoustic guitar.

'_what have I gotten myself into…_' Ryoma mentally slapped himself.

* * *

A/N:

This is the translation to the song I used in this chapter.

_I'm about to collapse. How long have I been playing the guitar and singing?  
But it's hard for me to stop my feet  
If that's case, I'll shout out the reason why human live through suffering  
But with me as I am, i think that would be arrogant_

_The singing voice that i still can hear now is pained, but very strong  
I can't sing that. it's too far away, and I can't reach it._

_Before I knew it, I was standing on the center of the stage  
My spreading field of vision is filled with the audience. I feel like I'll be buried. run away!  
The shield is twisted around me, and I can't move. what should I do?  
There's nothing I can do now only face this on_

_My singing came out flustered, but by the second verse, I calmed down.  
After that, I believe my whole body to my song. I believe in the band members  
I want to reach you.  
I want to become you  
Explode my voice!  
I can sing a rainbow  
I can sing like the gods  
Jump up to the heaven!_

_soon, a cool windy, and my sweat dried  
It's like we really came all the way above the sky_

"_This singing voice that I can hear now is yours, right?  
Someday, I'd like to sing along with you  
I'm looking forward to that day."_

_Such a voice was heard  
Such a song was heard  
Yes, I sing it  
I shout living here  
I shout with friends here,  
High up in the sky!_

_-_-_-_-_- lol?_

I honestly think this chapter was rushed and… crappy. 0.o  
I was really surprised to see all those reviews actually... lol XD

It was the most review I got for one chapter out of all my stories, and therefore... update XD

tadaaaa ^^;;

But yeah… Here is the next chapter, and Please review~ ^^;;


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song used in this chapter is called _**My Most Precious Treasure (Yui ver.)**_** and it is also from the anime called Angel beats.**

**This song was suggested by ryoka-chan So... thank you =)**

**

* * *

**

Votes Result… I forgot to post them up in the previous A/N 0x0… sorry XD

Pillar: 5  
Thrill: 7  
Neko: 1  
MomoRyo: 1  
_**Royal: 9**_  
and thus… Atobe wins :3

* * *

"Nyaa! Why don't you practice like everyone else?" Eiji whined, as he stopped playing his bass guitar. Ryoma just looked up from his notebook and shrugged, checking the time.

"Sempai, what time does break start?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly. Eiji blinked and looked over at his best friend.

"Oishi… What time is break?" Oishi sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"We have no break." Eiji's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah…"

Ryoma stared at everyone blankly. 'what the fuck?' he thought to himself.

"Okay then, I'll be leaving first." Ryoma stood up gathered his things and walked towards the door.

"Echizen! I do not tolerate people leaving during class." Tezuka's eyes narrowed. Sure Tezuka was interested in the little new student, but when it came to class…

"Chill prez, I'll come back," Ryoma smirked and left the classroom. Everyone gaped at the door with the exception of Fuji and Atobe who were both enjoying the scene. 'So… someone finally has the guts to stand up to Tezuka.'

"Hahaha!" Atobe suddenly laughed out loud. "Ore-sama likes that kid."

"mmhm…" Fuji's eyes opened momentarily.

Ryoma made himself comfortable on the roof of his new school and took out his guitar. Sighing, he took out his note book as well and placed it in front of him on the ground so that he could read from it.

"This is for you Seii…" Ryoma mumbled and began to strum the chords to his new song.

_Kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta_

_Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da mou kowakunai  
Donna fujiyuu de mo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara_

_Hitori de mo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo de mo nai  
Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne_

_Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shite ita dake wakatteru  
Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai sabishii kedo sorosoro yukou_

_Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo  
Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo_

_Hitori de mo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo  
Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo sabishisa ni naite mo  
Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo_

_Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da  
Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo  
Me o tojite mireba dareka no waraigoe  
Nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono__…_

Ryoma sobbed silently clutching his guitar after singing his heart out.

Meanwhile in the classroom…

"Hey, shut up for a second." The vice president of the classroom shushed the class who stopped playing immediately.

"Is that… a guitar?" Momo absent-mindedly said leaning closer to the window.

"Shut up stupid." Kaido hissed.

"You wanna fight bastard?" Momo's vein popped as the two of them glared at each other.

"Momo. Kaido." Tezuka frowned

"sorry."

'Beautiful…' Atobe mumbled to himself closing his eyes paying close attention to the voice and lyrics. An unexpected tear trickled down his cheek which he didn't notice. The song was full of sadness. Sadness a high school kid shouldn't be experiencing. More tears started pouring out of Atobe's eyes and eventually started dripping on the floor. When the song was over, no-one spoke. The usual happy-go-lucky Eiji was silent, examining his guitar.

"Atobe…" Fuji noticed the endless tears trickling down Atobe's face. Atobe shook his head and looked at his friend. Fuji just pointed at Atobe's face, eyes opened. Atobe slowly reached up to touch his face and was surprised by the wetness. All eyes were on the astonished diva who was now frantically wiping his face.

"Who was that…?" Atobe asked the question in everyone's mind.

Meanwhile in the OTHER classroom…

'Oh god… Ryoma's thinking about Sei again…' Kevin cursed under his breath.

"Kevin-kun! Please pay attention!" The woman in front of the classroom threw a chalk at Kevin.

"Yes Mrs. Takoyaki (it's a type of food in japan)…" Kevin replied automatically while listening to the lyrics of the song accompanied by the sad melodies. 'He must have just written that one…' Kevin mentally said to himself.

"KEVIN-KUN! How many times must I tell you? My name is _NOT_ Takoyaki! It's Tatsuko!" Mrs. Tatsuko shrieked in irritation to see that the blond was still not paying attention. The class burst into laughter watching their raging teacher throw a fit.

'I gotta talk to Ryoma…' Kevin, ignoring all the commotion told himself looking back at his piece of paper.

The door flung open as Ryoma stalked in non-differently. Everyone was playing their instruments quietly, but they all noticed Ryoma's presence in the room.

"You decided to come back!" Momo said grinning like an idiot. Before Kaido could comment on the idiotic behavior his friend was displaying, Inui popped out of nowhere with a notebook in hand.

"There is 90% that the singer of the sad song is Ryoma. And there is 10% that it was someone else." Inui adjusted his glasses.

Ryoma however, wasn't going to get discovered this fast.

"What song sempai?" Ryoma tilted his head slightly, his golden eyes wide and sparkling. Inui blushed slightly and continued to scribble in his notebook.

"You didn't hear the song just now?" Oishi walked up to Ryoma and was about to place a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, when Ryoma moved over to his desk and sat down.

"Nope" Ryoma's simple answer made Fuji's eyes narrow.

"Ryoma-kun, why don't you try playing something on the guitar?" Fuji's question made everyone nod. Knowing there was no escape from the 'interrogation' Ryoma sighed and got out his acoustic guitar.

All 8 students took a seat around Ryoma and waited.

'I'm not gonna give in that easily.' Ryoma inwardly smirked and started plucking the strings on each individual notes.

"Ryoma plays like crap." Momo summed up everyone's thoughts as they nodded in silent agreement. Ryoma pretended to protest and pouted a little.

"I can play 'Happy birthday' on the guitar you know~" Ryoma chanted beginning to pluck the notes for that song. He made sure he 'looked like' he was struggling with which note was in which position.

"How the hell did you get in this class whe-"

"CLASS IS OVER! YOU MAY LEAVE NOW!" Their very enthusiastic homeroom teacher shrieked and left.

"Well, gotta go!" Ryoma ran out grabbing his belongings without any hesitation. The moment he disappeared, the students remaining huddled together.

"There is 100% that Ryoma's hiding something."

"We need to find out what he's hiding."

They agreed in silence.

"I still think Ryoma plays like crap." All eyes focused on Momo, their mouths hanging open.

* * *

.

Translation to the song used:

_When we faced each other, we did nothing but fighting_  
_Yet those were good memories, too_

_You taught me that, so I'm not scared anymore_  
_No matter how fettered I am, I can seize happiness, so-_

_ Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if it's tough_  
_I'll definitely take along the dream I had with you_  
_I'm glad to have been with you, not anyone else_  
_But on the morning when I wake up, you're not there_

_I felt like we'd be able to play forever_  
_I know I only felt so_  
_I no longer regret that I was born_  
_It's like after a festival; it's lonely, but let's get going shortly_

_I'll go everywhere, that's what I learned here_  
_I'll show you I'll fulfill the dream known as happiness_  
_Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far apart we are_  
_I'll live in a brand-new morning_

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go on, even if I want to die_  
_I can hear your voice, saying, "You mustn't die"_  
_Even if it's tough, even if I cry in loneliness_  
_Deep in my heart, I feel warmth_

_Cycling and flowing, the times change_  
_I can't recall what happened anymore_  
_But if I try closing my eyes, there's someone's laughter_  
_Somehow that's my most precious treasure now_

See what I mean by sad? =(

* * *

.

A/N: Saa~~ wonder what happened To Ryoma and... Sei? =D

muhahaha!

Reviews motivate me to write, so... please review! =P

ps: I feel like such a bi*ch for neglecting all my other stories... lalala... 0x0...

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD

.

.

-Ueki


	4. Chapter 4

**_Song used: Road To Nowhere by: Bullet for my Valentine. lol Sorry no GirlDeMo song this time ;)_**

_A/N: The story about Seii dying… It sort of has something to do with me… that's actually how I reacted when I found out one of my best friends from another school died… I also had PE, and it really was Period 2. I really couldn't do anything that day… Lucky I had no tests… I know it's pretty pathetic, but I still write on her Facebook wall, because I miss her so much._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**

"Ryoma, you have a concert on Saturday, so we need to go check out the set… you know, so we can be sure you aren't seen." Kevin slapped the schedule book shut and looked at Ryoma who was polishing his guitars.

"Sure. But we need to talk to the principle first." Ryoma smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and got up, placing his guitar on his bed.

"I already took care of that." Kevin winked and pulled Ryoma onto his bed again. "But tell me this Ryo, that song you sang on the roof… was it about Seii?"

"Yeah… He was one of us, remember?" Kevin nodded and sadness filled his eyes.

_Flashback-_

"_Hey Ryoma, did you hear?" Ryoma's looked at his friend with his usual bored expression. It was period 2, which meant he had PE. _

"_Hear about what, Alex?" Ryoma sat on the bench in front of his locker and stared at Alex raising his eyebrow slightly. _

"_You know that story about a kid dying in that other school?" Ryoma froze. He didn't like where this was going._

"_What about that story?" Kevin walked over, already dressed in his PE uniform. _

"_That kid that died-"Alex paused, adding a dramatic effect. "is Yukimura Seichi!" _

"_What the fu-" Kevin sat down on the bench next to Ryoma, shaking his head. _

"_No… You must be mistaking… Seii… I mean… He…" Ryoma's eyes leaked with fluids no one has ever seen before. Ryoma Echizen did not cry. At least in front of people he didn't._

"_Sorry man, I knew it would be hard on you but-" Alex tripped and fell on his ass, startled by Ryoma shooting up from his seat. _

"_NOOO! You're LYING!" Ryoma wailed and cried painfully. Everyone in the locker-room was already gathered around them at this point, and was stunned. _

"_Ryoma…" Kevin reached for his best friend, but Ryoma slapped Kevin's hand away. _

"_Nooo!" Ryoma shrieked and sprinted out the lock room. 'No… Seii… He can't…' Ryoma couldn't stop his tears from flowing down. His heart broke into a million pieces and nothing seemed real. He dropped to his knees unable to stop them from shaking and sobbed into his hands, moaing and wailing. _

"_Seii…" Ryoma stared up at the sky and closed his eyes. _

_Flashback End_

"Ryoma… let's get to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow." Kevin lay down on his own bed and yawned before crawling under his blankets.

"Yeah… Night…" Ryoma relaxed his body and allowed it to drop on his bed. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late…" Ryoma mumbled as he walked into his classroom yet again after a long tour of the stage.

"Ryoma-kun, may I ask you why you're so late?" Fuji stalked over to Ryoma who was walking over to his seat.

"I had guitar lessons." Ryoma muttered.

"Guitar lessons ahn?" Atobe frowned and walked over to Ryoma's desk as well with everyone else trailing behind him.

"Yeah, guitar lessons." Ryoma mumbled taking out his notebook again. He had to write a song up for tomorrow since there was no way he was using one of his old ones. Atobe raised an eyebrow and pointed at Ryoma's guitar.

"Can you play us what you learned today Ryoma?" Momo looked at Atobe, alarmed by the request.

"But sempai~ we already know he plays like crap." Momo whined and got ready to cover his ears, but Inui chose that moment to burst in the doors, panting like crazy.

"Everyone, there is 100% that Vince is performing in a concert tomorrow." Ryoma's eyes widened. '_Shit, how'd they figure it out so fast?_' He cursed under his breath and glared at his desk.

"REALLY? VINCE?"

"Oh man, we have to go!"

"FSHHHHHH!"

"iidata"

"hm..."

"Ore-sama could get us tickets…" Atobe muttered and took out his cell phone. The room filled with cheers of excitement. "So, how many of you are going? Ore-sama also needs to prepare us a ride, and maybe a VIP pass…" the last part was mumbled but it was still heard.

"I think everyone is going." Tezuka stated but was quickly opposed.

"I'm out." Ryoma yawned and ignored everyone's stare.

"You're not going?" Eiji bounced up to Ryoma. "But Ochibi! It's VINCE! You know, _THE _VINCE!" Eiji whined and grabbed Ryoma by the shoulders forcing him to look at Eiji straight in the eye.

"Well, I hate Vince…" Ryoma stared at Eiji with cold emotionless eyes. "I think Vince sings like crap."

That is when Momo snapped.

"Well you know what?" Momo marched up to Ryoma and shoved his sempai off the 'brat'. "For someone that plays like complete shit, you sure can insult someone else." Momo growled and lifted Ryoma up from the collar of his shirt. However Ryoma just raised an eyebrow.

"Momo, Ore-sama demands that you put him down this instant!" Atobe snarled and in a matter of seconds, was standing next to Momo.

"Sorry…" Momo grumbled and released his grip on Ryoma's collar.

"mmhm…" Ryoma muttered and got up from his seat. "I'm going back to my dorm. Sorry prez but I'm tired today." Tezuka nodded and Ryoma left.

"aahh… I'm going to go talk to him…"

Atobe walked out the door and followed Ryoma. 'The roof?' Atobe thought to himself climbing up the stairs. He continued to watch Ryoma who was taking out his guitar and tuned by strumming each string.

"Well… Here goes nothing…" Ryoma played the beginning of the first song he ever came up with which just happen to be English.

_Tired and lonely still we stand  
On a road to nowhere  
Trapped in a world of endless days,  
My engine's stalling (Road to nowhere)  
Body and mind are breaking down  
On a road to nowhere  
Destiny silent, hear no sound  
As I wait forever._

__

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Feelings have failed me  
Left me cold  
On this road to nowhere  
(Road to Nowhere)  
Dreams are my saviors,  
Save me now,  
'Cause I know I'm fallin' (Oh yes)

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Candles burn slowly,  
Flames shine so brightly  
Light in the darkness,  
Save me from madness again

Only the lonely,  
could possibly know me  
Heat keeps on rising,  
Fire engulfs me again

KEEPS ON RISING

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

_Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you_

Ryoma layed his guitar next to him and laying down as well, he sighed with content.

"Ryo…ma?" Startled by the familiar voice, Ryoma bolted up and stared at the door as it creaked open.

"Atobe?" Ryoma stared in utter shock. 'Shit, shit, shit, I'm discovered… why oh why did it have to be him…' Fisting his hair in frustration, Ryoma's eyes pleaded for Atobe to keep it a secret. Atobe however, walked to where Ryoma was sitting and stared at him in the eye completely serious.

"Will you play me that other song you played on the roof again?"

* * *

.

A/N: So... Atobe found out! Well... It doesn't say he did, but its implied you know? :3  
or at least Atobe knows Ryoma is good at singing...

Wonder why the song in the previous chapter made Atobe cry... ;)

lol

Please look forward to the next chapter, and I should be going to bed XD;;  
its... 2:32am ish and if my mom finds out I'm still awake...  
I'm Screwed 0xo...

Until next time~ =)

-Ueki-


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Sorry for the really late update... I just started school and its so... BLEH Dx  
Oh my god! I hate my spanish class! Its so boring T0T and I have absolutely no friends there =(  
__However... hehe XD I do have plenty of friends in my other classes... =P_

_Again, sorry for the late update, but if it makes this any better, I re-wrote this chapter 15 times because to be frank, the first couple sounded like crap even to me ^^;; So... Yeah..._

**_The song used for this chapter is called Thousand Enemies From the anime called Angel Beats yet again XD_**

_Please enjoy~ _

* * *

Chapter 5

0o0

"Atobe?" Ryoma stared in utter shock. 'Shit, shit, shit, I'm discovered… why oh why did it have to be him…' Fisting his hair in frustration, Ryoma's eyes pleaded for Atobe to keep it a secret. Atobe however, walked to where Ryoma was sitting and stared at him in the eye completely serious.

"Will you play me that other song you played on the roof again?"

Ryoma stared at Atobe who feebly walked towards him. Ryoma quickly grabbed all his belongings and shot out the door, running down the stairs.

'_SHITTT!_' He mentally swore at himself and stopped in front of his class-room. 'He wouldn't tell… of course he wouldn't…' Ryoma took a deep breath, convincing himself that his secret was still safe and walked through the classroom door after composing himself.

Everyone was hustled around Fuji's desk and was so focused on discussing about something that they were completely unaware that Ryoma was in the classroom as well.

"So you're planning on dragging him to the concert?" Oishi questioned Momo who was looking as proud as ever.

"Yeah! Or this ticket will go to waste!" Momo held up 10 tickets and fanned his face with it. "But I wonder why he refuses to go… Anyone who's got a life is a fan of _the_ Vince!" Ryoma was starting to really dislike Momo because of his attitude.

"Saa… Why not just ask him?" Fuji suggested eyes opening slightly acknowledging the fact that Ryoma was standing in front of the door. No one else noticed this exchanged as Momo continued to reason.

"I would, but he's such a brat… I bet you he wouldn't listen…" Momo mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

Ryoma chose this moment to cough relatively loudly grabbing the attention of everyone. Silence filling the room, he walked towards his desk and sad down. Atobe followed in shortly after and made his presence known by everyone by snapping his mighty fingers, smirking.

"So… is he going?" Momo moved towards Atobe and tilted his head towards the oblivious boy who was writing in his notebook yet again.

Atobe snorted and replied, "Leave the brat alone." Atobe's smirk grew more evident. "The brats got a date." Ryoma's jaw dislocated and dropped to the floor, heat raising to his face rather rapidly. Fuji's expression got dangerously cold as Tezuka's narrow eyes widened in disbelief.

Momo pfft'ed and started howling with laughter, "This_- brat_?" Atobe narrowed his eyes un-noticeably and mentally thought 'What's wrong with the brat?'

"Sempai!" Ryoma snapped, face burning out of embarrassment. He panned the room daring anyone to make a comment. Eiji clung onto Oishi, his eyes admitting pink hearts, Fuji's eyes revealed sinister blue orbs or pure terror, and Tezuka revealed his million dollars worth panicked expression.

"Ore-sama was just-"

"Hey Ryoma!" A familiar voice called out from the door causing the said person to slap himself on the forehead. Kevin noticing the stares he was getting, especially from three specific older guys, he cautiously walked towards his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Did I…" He started to ask but was soon interrupted by a smiling Fuji.

"Are you one of Ryoma's friends?" The venom in Fuji's voice made Kevin flinch slightly and Ryoma to sigh.

"Um… yes?" Kevin quickly glanced from Ryoma to his class-mates and felt that he was in danger. "Um… We really need to go… right Ryoma?" Without waiting for an answer, Kevin quickly gathered Ryoma's things and dashed out the door to the class-room, pulling a startled Ryoma along with him.

* * *

*Day of Ryoma's concert*

"Give it up for Vince! Thousand Enemies!"

'_Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
Sonna furishite tatakau koto ni hisshi  
Itsu made mo kaenaide koori no you ni  
Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo tokezu ni ite ne  
Kitto saki ni utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo  
Katachi aru sonna kokoro dare datte kizukeba motteru kimi mo motteru_

_O-naka ga suite arukenaku natte  
Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
Yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru  
Gohan tabete tatakau shitakushiyo  
Itsu made mo mottetai yo hagane no you na  
Donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o  
Kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu  
Yukute ni wa kazoekirenai  
Teki ga ite atashi o matteru kimi ni mo matteru_

_Mayotta toki ni wa kokoro no chizu o atashi ni misete hoshii  
Sore nara yukisaki sugu wakaru kara  
Jibun ja wakaranai dake_

_Saa sa susumou ikutsumo no kakehashi  
Itsu made mo issho da kara koibito no you ni  
Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo hanarezu iru ne  
Kitto saki ni soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo  
Sono toki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru  
Atashi mo motteru kimi ni mo kikasu tappuri kikasu_

The crowd cheered and chanted 'Vince'. A smile crept up Ryoma's face as he stared at the crowd in content. Of course he was looking through the live video camera, because… well you know why.

"Another excellent concert Ryoma." Kevin beamed and handed Ryoma his usual water bottle full of Ponta. Ryoma emptied the contents the instant he got it and let out a refreshing sigh and turned to smile at Kevin.

"Thanks as always Kev." Ryoma smiled, as did Kevin and the two headed back to school.

* * *

"Ochibi! You missed out on sooo much!" The next day, Eiji wailed and clung onto Ryoma ignoring his stuttering Oishi.

"I'm sure I did…" Ryoma muttered and took out his notebook once again. The previously excited noise died down as their homeroom teacher entered the classroom holding a sheet of paper.

"Everyone, guess what?" She paused for a bit adding suspense "We're performing for the festival!" Eiji immediately bounced up and down screaming in excitement. Ryoma che'd and stared at his homeroom teacher.

"Pass." Ryoma said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The only female present in the room sighed and pointed at Ryoma. "If you don't participate, you fail." Ryoma's eyebrow twitched as he couldn't even force a smile. "Oh by the way… You need to create your own song. Chao!" and with that final message, she left.

* * *

0o0

**_A/N: Okay, I decided to take suggestions for the song thats going to be used in the festival =)_**  
**_If you have a suggestion, please leave a review and I'll listen to them, and chose the best one. _**

_Translation for this song:_  
_Spending time with you, who seem to be in a bad mood_  
_There's one thing that I knew_  
_You pretend to be like that, desperate in your fight_  
_Please don't ever change that, like ice_  
_Even if the summer sunshine is hot, don't melt_  
_I'm sure there's a beautiful glacier ahead_  
_If people notice their heart with a shape like that, they have it; you have it, too_

_I'm hungry, so I can't walk_  
_There's one thing that I knew_  
_I postpone the things I should do and do nothing but the things I want_  
_I'll eat a meal and prepare to fight_  
_I want to have it forever- A steel-like_  
_Stubborn willpower that won't let anything pass_  
_I'm sure even now, midway on standing still and protecting you_  
_Countless enemies are in my way_  
_Waiting for me, waiting inside of you, too_

_I want you to show me the map of your heart when I'm lost_  
_Because if you do that, I'll immediately know my destination_  
_I just don't know it on my own_

_C'mon, let's advance over plenty of bridges_  
_Because we'll be together forever, like lovers_  
_Even if the summer sunshine is hot, we won't part ways_  
_I'm sure a magnificent scenery awaits ahead_  
_At that time, I'll ask you about all of your stored-up feelings_  
_I have them, too, I'll tell them to you, too, I'll tell you lots_

_0.0_

**_Please review =)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well... I think this was longer than any of the other chapters I've written XD It took me a while, and I wasn't going to upload until after all my school sh*t was over, but MintLeafeon's message kinda got me to post this up ^^;; _

_Song Used: Chance! by: Uverworld (one of my favorite groups) XD and the song suggestion was by: (I'm really sorry, I forgot...) OxO.. what a horrible person I am T_T_

_But yeah, Please enjoy this extra long ish chapter XD_

* * *

"Ochibi! You missed out on sooo much!" The next day, Eiji wailed and clung onto Ryoma ignoring his stuttering Oishi.

"I'm sure I did…" Ryoma muttered and took out his notebook once again. The previously excited noise died down as their homeroom teacher entered the classroom holding a sheet of paper.

"Everyone, guess what?" She paused for a bit adding suspense "We're performing for the festival!" Eiji immediately bounced up and down screaming in excitement. Ryoma che'd and stared at his homeroom teacher.

"Pass." Ryoma said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The only female present in the room sighed and pointed at Ryoma. "If you don't participate, you fail." Ryoma's eyebrow twitched as he couldn't even force a smile. "Oh by the way… You need to create your own song. Chao!" and with that final message, she left.

* * *

"NYA! This is going to so much fun!" Eiji jumped up and down grabbing onto his boyfriend.

"Eiji…" Oishi stuttered, blushing.

"Yes but none of us know how to compose music." Inui stated, flipping through his notebook filled with statistics. Eiji's face fell, as did everyone else.

"Oh yeah…"

Seeing how this was going nowhere, Ryoma sighed. "I can compose…" He soon wished he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, as if someone like you can compose." Momo scoffed. " You can't even play the guitar you claimed to be practicing!" Ryoma clenched his fist, restraining them from going wild.

"Ore-sama thinks we should see what kind of song he composes first." When Ryoma looked up, Atobe winked at him and continued talking. "As Oishi said, none of us have experience in composing music and I think we should get him to actually try." Atobe's reassuring smile turned into a smirk. "Who did you compose for brat?"

Ryoma's eyes widened at the question. He panned the room; trying to ignore the curious looks everyone was giving him. He finally sighed. "I wrote a couple of songs for… Vince…" Eiji screeched while everyone gasped. Even Atobe choked a little, surprised.

"You wrote for Vince?" Momo's jaw dropped to the ground when Ryoma nodded.

"I thought you hated Vince?" Fuji's eyes were wide open as he intensely stared at Ryoma.

"I… Don't really hate him… I hate his songs…"

"But you wrote them."

"So, what's your point?"

As expected, Ryoma received stares of disbelief.

"I guess we now have a composer…" Atobe chuckled, not noticing that the stares that were directed towards Ryoma now shifted to him.

"You… You just said I…" Eiji stuttered, unable to keep his hands next to him as he pointed at Atobe.

"What are you talking about? Ore-sama doesn't say 'I' like the commoners do." Atobe raised an eyebrow. Of course he realized that he said I, but he wasn't going to admit to anything.

"80%..." The forgotten data master popped out of nowhere, startling the entire population of the room.

"Ahn?"

"There is 80%..." Inui adjusted his glasses and opened his notebook, flipping through them. "There is 80% that Atobe likes Ryoma." Inui grinned, shutting his notebook dramatically. A shade of pink spread on Atobe's face, his eyes widening twice as big as the usual size. Ryoma just raised his eyebrow and shook his head, concentrating on his notebook once again.

"I DO NOT LIKE THIS BRAT" Atobe burst, eyes slowly shifting towards the younger who was oblivious to the fact that the data master has been wrong. Atobe was 100% in love with Ryoma, not 80%. Atobe just… didn't realize the feelings.

"Okay, so Ryoma will be composing for us…" Fuji walked to where Ryoma was sitting and gently caressed his cheek. The sudden touch made Ryoma shudder and for Atobe to growl. Fuji looked at Atobe with an innocent expression and tilted his head sideways. "Yes Atobe?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?"

"Well, what else could I do?" Ryoma growled, taking his shirt off and flinging it onto the nearest chair.

"So what did they say?" Kevin shifted closer to Ryoma, as if that would actually help him hear any better.

"They just laughed." Ryoma smirked and shrugged. "Hey but before that, could you listen to this? I was thinking about using this for the festival." Ryoma took out his electronic guitar and plugged it into the amp; inhaling deeply once, he started strumming the chords of an unfamiliar tune. Ryoma closed his eyes and gave himself to the guitar, each and every strum of his guitar expression the emotions bottled up inside him. Soon, Kevin closed his eyes as well, bobbing his head to the newly created catchy tune. When Ryoma finished, Kevin clapped his hands lightly, a smile gracing up his features.

"That was _awesome!_" Kevin squealed, mimicking some of the crazy fan girls Ryoma had. Ryoma chuckled and tucked his guitar away. He took out his notebook and flipped through the book; looking for an empty page he could start writing in. "What's it going to called?" Kevin tilted his head slightly, hugging his pillow and resting his chin on it.

Ryoma thought for a second before replying, "I think I'll call it _Chance_."

* * *

The next day, Ryoma passed out the scores for each of their individual instruments. "It's still a little rough, and well… I didn't make it too hard so you'll be able to do it…" Ryoma mumbled and took a look at his sheet once again.

"Hm… This is actually not that bad!" Momo read through his sheet and nodded approvingly.

"Fshhh…" Kaido hissed, tapping the beat with his foot.

"Saa…" Fuji's eyes shot open, scanning the sheet in his hands.

"Good job Ryoma." Tezuka nodded, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Ahn, the brats not that bad." Atobe smirked, bobbing his head gracefully. A slight blush spread across Ryoma's face.

"Let's start practicing nyaa!" Eiji jumped up and down, excitedly

"Everyone, lets not let our guards down." Tezuka nodded in approval, causing the room to burst into laughter.

"Tezuka, you really need to relax" Fuji chuckled a last time and opened his eyes. "But yes, lets start practicing…"

"But…" Momo cut through his upperclassmen and walked towards Ryoma. "What are _you _going to play?" Silence spread through the room, all eyes on the youngest in the room. Ryoma sighed and held up his sheet of paper.

"I wrote the song, so isn't that participating enough?" Ryoma questioned pinning each individual with stares; his annoyance clear from his expression.

"Unfortunately no, it isn't." Inui adjusted his glasses, and for once was fiddling with his keyboard rather than write in his annoying notebook.

"Damn…" Ryoma cursed under his breath. 'What am I going to do? My identity…' Ryoma threw a fit in his head, but remained calm from the exterior. "I'll just plug my guitar in and pretend strum the notes when ." Ryoma shrugged.

"Woah! Ochibi so smart!" Eiji squealed and pounced on Ryoma yet again.

"Eiji! Get off!" Oishi fumed, as he tried to get the bigger kitty from the smaller one. Ryoma however, just sighed and dusted himself off.

"Now, since I don't have to practice, unlike you, please excuse me…" with that said, he left.

* * *

_Day of the performance:_

"Okay, our performance starts in 10 seconds." Tezuka whispered. "Good luck and don't let your guard down."

**10 **"Nyaaa! I'm so excited!" -Eiji

**9 **"Fshhhhh!" - Kaido

**8 **"We can't have a bad performance, we can't have that…" - Momo

**7 **"Saa… this is interesting…" - Fuji

**6 **"Try not to hurt yourself while we're performing…" - Oishi

**5** "Wait! Ore-sama's amp isn't plugged in!" - Atobe

**4 **"WHAT? You were supposed to prepare ages ago!" – Pissed off Ryoma

**3 **"It's not Ore-sama's fault Ore-sama's busy" - Atobe

**2** "Shit! 2 seconds! Hurry" – Raging Ryoma

**1** "Ore-sama can't get it!" - Atobe

_**0!**__ "BAHH!" Ryoma took position and cranked up the volume of his amp. _– Roaring Ryoma.

'_Fuck this.'_

_It's chance chance chance. Let's begin  
Trans somebody with this. One wish  
Makin' sound with beats. Shakin' dancin' Uverworld  
Start! Just keep! Last wa rakushou de piisu  
Peace! Attack! Everybody!  
Rock time! Big show time!_

__

Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo uragiru toki dakedo  
Nage dasu kimochi stop! Mukiau kimi respect!  
Tsuyoku negau kimochi wa todoku kara

Toki wa precious!  
Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute  
Sou nice your smile keep!  
Sou itsuka get chance!  
Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute

Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga  
Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara  
Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru  
Akiramenaide  
Oikake tsuzukete itai yo

Get chance like this  
Oto motto agete ikou  
Owari nante nai shi  
Notte ikina motto  
Itsuka wa kieteku haji nante kamawanaide  
Egao to hikari sono mama de

Toki wa precious!  
Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute  
Sou nice your smile keep!  
Sou itsuka get chance!  
Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute

Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga  
Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara  
Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru  
Akiramenaide  
Oikake tsuzukete  
Koko ni aru ikutsumo no kiseki to  
Merodii to kotoba no kakera nigirishime  
Issai koukai nante shitaku nai  
Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made  
Furimukanai mama itai yo

Break! Show time!  
Get down! Dou da? Konna kanji ga Uver!  
Subete no style ga guuzen no itchi  
Kore kikya son nashi look at me!  
Kurabete mi? Sono mawari to no music  
Kachi mo akiraka na gensundai  
Oto to no kaiwa hazumu player  
Sou makin' sou chekin'  
One thing uniting for us  
One peace!

Todokanakutemo  
Toki wa precious!  
Donna toki mo ai suru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute  
Sou nice your smile keep!  
Sou itsuka get chance!  
Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute

Tooranai koe ni mimiyose  
Omoi wa hakanaku usurete yuku  
Kimi no koi datte akirameru made endless line

_Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga  
Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara  
Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru  
Akiramenaide  
Oikake tsuzukete  
Koko ni aru ikutsumo no kiseki to  
Merodii to kotoba no kakera nigirishime  
Issai koukai nante shitaku nai  
Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made  
Furimukanai mama itai yo_

_

* * *

_

_Translation to the song used:_

_It's chance chance chance. Let's begin _  
_Trans somebody with this. One wish _  
_Makin' sound with beats. Shakin' dancin' Uverworld _  
_Start! Just keep! The last is easy, peace _  
_Peace! Attack! Everybody! _  
_Rock time! Big show time! _

_Even if I wanted to, the times always betray me _  
_I'll stop feeling like I want to abandon it all! I'll face you with respect! _  
_If I wish hard enough, it will reach you _

_Time is precious! _  
_No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love _  
_That's right, nice your smile keep! _  
_That's right, always get chance! _  
_I want to answer the voice of your heart _

_The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true _  
_Is still twinkling in my heart _  
_Time always returns to the beginning _  
_Don't give up _  
_I want to always keep chasing it _

_Get chance like this _  
_Pump up the volume _  
_There's no end _  
_Jump on, even more _  
_Don't pay attention to the embarrassment that will one day disappear _  
_Stay bright and smiling _

_Time is precious! _  
_No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love _  
_That's right, nice your smile keep! _  
_That's right, always get chance! _  
_I want to answer the voice of your heart _

_The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true _  
_Is still twinkling in my heart _  
_Time always returns to the beginning _  
_Don't give up _  
_Keep chasing it _  
_Grasp the many miracles here _  
_The melodies and the fragments of words _  
_I don't want to regret a thing _  
_Until I find the answer _  
_I don't want to look back _

_Break! Show time! _  
_Get down! How do you like it? This is Uver! _  
_All styles unexpectedly coincide _  
_If you listen to this, you won't be disappointed, look at me! _  
_Try comparing it to the other music around _  
_The value is obviously full-scale _  
_A player encouraging conversation with sound _  
_That's right, makin', that's right, chekin' _  
_One thing uniting for us _  
_One peace! _

_Even if it doesn't reach you _  
_Time is precious! _  
_No matter when, I want to always shine for the one I love _  
_That's right, nice your smile keep! _  
_That's right, always get chance! _  
_I want to answer the voice of your heart _

_Listen to the voice that doesn't pass by _  
_Feelings are fleeting and fade _  
_Even your love is an endless line til you give up _

_The dream of that day, which has no chance of coming true _  
_Is still twinkling in my heart _  
_Time always returns to the beginning _  
_Don't give up _  
_Keep chasing it _  
_Grasp the many miracles here _  
_The melodies and the fragments of words _  
_I don't want to regret a thing _  
_Until I find the answer _  
_I don't want to look back_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and please Review~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Well... I'm... er... back? haha... yeah sorry about the really long delay on this... I don't really have an excuse as to why I didn't update any of my stories fast, but I promise I'll try and update regularly from this point on, because I'm finally on my holiday! XD  
Thank you for those who waited for the next chapter, and thank you to those who supported a lazy-butt writer, also known as me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and not to worry! More shall me coming your way X) Thank you again! _

* * *

_Kanau hazu nai ano hi no yume ga__  
__Imada ni mune no naka matataku kara__  
__Itsu datte toki wa saisho made modoreru__  
__Akiramenaide__  
__Oikake tsuzukete__  
__Koko ni aru ikutsumo no kiseki to__  
__Merodii to kotoba no kakera nigirishime__  
__Issai koukai nante shitaku nai__  
__Kotae wo mitsuke daseru made__  
__Furimukanai mama itai yo_

The crowd cheered their lungs out while the members that performed had their eyes glued on Ryoma. They looked at Ryoma with questioning eyes, eyebrows raised, all of them completely tuning out their audience. That is, except for Atobe. He was waving his royal hand while rose petals seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.

"What a wonderful performance! And to think these kids are in High School!" Their teacher jumped up on stage and cheered along with the crowd but soon faced her students. "Now, lets interview whoever wrote the song!" Ryoma swallowed hard and panned the stage, looking for an exit, which he unfortunately was unable to find.

"Yes?" Atobe, who sensed Ryoma's discomfort, decided to step forward and take the question for him. The others on stage had the unfortunate event of their jaw dropping in unison. In addition to the jaw dropping, Ryoma's eyes widened; surprised that Atobe was ever this… Considerate.

"A… Atobe? You wrote this?" Even their homeroom teacher looked stunned. She was so shocked, that she forgot that they even had an audience at the moment.

"Why are you so surprised sensei? Ore-sama just had a sudden inspiration." Keigo smugly announced, doing a hair flip at the same time.

"Atobe! What are you saying? Didn't Ochibi wriiii- ow! Waaahh! Oishi, Atobe punched me!" Before Eiji could say something stupid, Atobe swiftly swung his arm naturally and hit the red head square in the face. Oishi rushed over to the whining teen and checked for any broken bones.

"Ore-sama needed a little stretch from playing the guitar." Atobe nonchalantly pointed out.

"Okay, well… There you have it people! Atobe Keigo's wonderful song, performed perfectly by my special class!" The crowd erupted with cheers as the performers slowly made their way off stage.

.

_- Meanwhile, back in class…-_

.

"What is the meaning of this you two?" Tezuka crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the two very crossly.

"Nothing." The two said in unison, and swiftly glanced at each other. Ryoma raised his eyebrows

Eiji came in between the two of them and puffed his cheeks, obviously unsatisfied with what happened earlier. "So who wrote the song nya?" Eiji demanded.

Ryoma and Atobe looked at each other and stared, as if that would get them out of this 'mess'. Ryoma sighed and brought his hands up to rub his temples.

"Okay to be honest… I really have no ability to do anything whatsoever, and therefore, I asked Atobe-kun here, to help me write this." Ryoma pointed at Atobe, who tried his best not to snigger.

"Oh yeah, that explains everything." Momo howled, lightly punching Kaido on the shoulder. Kaido hissed but allowed a smirk to spread across his ever-so-demonizing face.

"Saa… But why would you lie Ryo-chan?" Fuji's widely spread smile made it seem as though the room temperature was suddenly decreasing.

"I only lied because I _had_ to do something." Ryoma shrugged non-differently. "I mean, what could a useless guy like me possibly do?" Ryoma rapidly blinked his eyebrows to which Atobe blushed at.

"Sempai, he does have a point" Momo eyed Ryoma from head to toe, his suspicion still evident in his stare. "There's just no way a chibi like this would be able to

Kaido showed his agreement by nodding his head and hissed, not looking up from the floor. Deep inside however, Kaido still held his suspicion. No one has actually brought it up, but the fact that Ryoma played his guitar on stage seemed to be forgotten.

In the corner of the room, Fuji was having the same thought as Kaido. _'I'm sure it was Ryo-chan that played on stage…'_ Fuji tilted his head slightly to his left and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. _'Something's going on… and I swear, I will get to the bottom of this.' _

"Ne~ Atobe-kun, why did you help Ryo-chan?" Fuji's sweet tone of voice sent chills at a lower degree throughout the classroom.

"Because as a sempai, ore-sama thought he should help his kohai." Atobe scoffed as a matter-of-factly and folded his arms across his chest. Ryoma couldn't help but to turn away from the sight in defeat and sighed heavily.

"Okay, in any case, we have to keep this a secret from the teachers, am I wrong?" Tezuka adjusted his glasses and graced everyone with his presence; let everyone in the room remember he was still there.

"Well, yes, no shit." Ryoma rolled his eyes and gathered all of his things. "I'm going to go to sleep, so if necessary, please don't bother me." Just as Ryoma was about to leave the room, his homeroom teacher busted in with a huge smile plastered on her ever-so-joyful face.

"A PLUS! YOU ALL GET AN A PLUS!" She squealed in joy, jumping up and down. She didn't notice Ryoma slipping out the door because of all her hyperactive behavior. Atobe felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he watched Ryoma silently leave. He still couldn't understand why Ryoma didn't like the attention of being able to play well. If it were he, he'd probably be telling everyone that he is in fact the great 'Vince'. Atobe huffed loudly and folded his arms across his chest; taking a seat in the nearest chair he could get a hold of. He would have to talk to Ryoma, and this time, he was going to get the answers to his questions answered.

_Back in Ryoma's dorm –_

The moment he walked in the door, he took out his acoustic guitar and began to strum some random chords, which seemed to make sense to him. He closed his eyes and drowned in the sound, which soon became a simple melody. This was how he often came up with songs for his concerts; although sometimes, he would write the lyrics first. He had no intention of using this song as his next, nor did he intend on creating anything new today. Ryoma was tired beyond imaginable. Sure, he did perform in concerts more often then those in class, but the fact that he could actually play well was nearly discovered by those in his class. The boy bit his lower lips, glad that Kevin wasn't in the same class as him.

Something did bother Ryoma a little though. Why was Atobe helping him so much? He barely knows the boy, and he didn't seem like the type of person who would care so much about others. Was it because Atobe heard Ryoma actually sing and play? Did Atobe already figure out Ryoma was actually Vince?

Ryoma flung himself on his bed putting his thoughts away, surrounded by the softness of the blanket and he started to hum a familiar melody to himself. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in his childhood, with his father, holding a small guitar, and strumming random chords. Ryoma still kept the small guitar with him. That small guitar was the one and only memory he had of his father. He sighed and closed his eyes, not bothering to change out of his clothes; and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope this chapter was... not as bad as I think it is? haha... _

_Thank you for your support everyone XD_


End file.
